So Close
by grenouillenue
Summary: This is not what Santana planned after the wedding. Quinn/Santana with recent past Brittany/Santana


Not sure where this came from.

Prompt 357 – Leonardo Da Vinci #tamingthemuse

Bisexuality #love-bingo

Glee is not mine I make no money off this.

Unbeta'd but proofread.

So I sat down to write for Keys and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy. I am trying to get back to my story. Also Tiffany0 made me a pretty you can see it on my livejournal; grenouillenue. livejournal. com I LOVE it and I can't thank her enough.

This is a repost. I accidentally scrolled after I selected the chapter to upload and I uploaded a chapter of my story A change of Scenery. here we go again.

* * *

Santana was an artist. She makes art with hearts and people. She's a regular Da Vinci a master at what she does. Quinn is her latest masterpiece. For most of her high school career she believed that she would always look back on those days as the prime of her life, her peak, university taught her differently.

_When ru free?:P – Q_

_Working, 45min – S _

She typed back looking down at her phone and sighing as she walked out of the bathroom at Quinn's dorm. This wasn't what she had planned on happening after the wedding. Their conversation in the hotel had gone just as Santana had hoped. Quinn assured her that it was more of a one-time thing for her. At that Santana decided that they could have their fun on their mini-vacation in Lima. The problems started when everyone discovered that 'Tana was lying about her time at Kentucky. It wasn't her fault that college wasn't for her. Sure the experimentation was fun, but it made her feel like she was still that scared high school girl, sleeping with anyone who asked because, well, who cares. She missed Britney and what they shared in Lima. Right now being with Quinn was as close as she was going to get to that perfect Cherrio she was dreaming of.

After Britney sent her away from Lima telling her she couldn't follow in Sue's footsteps. Santana was still scared, not that she'd admit it to anyone. She wanted to go to New York but wasn't sure that Rachel and Kurt would welcome her. Instead she got on a train to New Haven.

_**** a month ago ****_

_*ring ring*_

"_Hello" _

"_Q?"_

"_Santana? What's wrong?"_

"_Can you come get me?"_

"_I'm at school, where are you?"_

"_Train station. New Haven" Santana responded sobs wracking her body. _

"_I'm on my way."_

That was the start of this, whatever this is. Quinn was there to physically catch Santana when she collapsed the second they walked into Quinn's first year dorm. Over the next week Santana allowed Quinn to catch her emotionally. The girls were sharing a small dorm room, it was only sensible that they share the bed. They had been having sleep overs as long as they had known each other. Santana's shell was cracked from the blows Britney had delivered in that quiet auditorium as she told Santana that she was still with Sam and that she needed to leave Lima. That crack is why she didn't protest that night when Quinn kissed her, she welcomed it, the feeling of being wanted. Quinn just held her and kissed her that night which left Santana feeling antsy, wanting more. It took a week for Santana to find a job waiting tables, it was almost half an hour from campus by bus, she was still staying with Quinn but she was out of the dorm and the other girls were happier with it that way. The night she came home with her first paycheque, Quinn took her out to celebrate, when they returned to the dorm room the celebration continued.

It only took Quinn a week to tell Santana that she loved her. This admission prompted a discussion about what they were doing. Santana was convinced that it was simply stress relief but Quinn had transformed it into an actual romantic relationship. Santana cared for Quinn and though she called her on most of her shit she didn't want to hurt her like she herself had been hurt so she kept her impression of their liaison to herself. The next morning Q went out and bought herself a rainbow pin and began defining herself as bisexual. They both knew that she couldn't stay in New Haven, that she needed to find her own way in her life but for now it was the calm in the storm, and that worked for Santana. At this point Quinn was a pretty picture but when Santana left the masterpiece would be finished.


End file.
